


Oh Captain, My Captain

by DaysPastHell



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Made up devil fruit, OMC main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysPastHell/pseuds/DaysPastHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rouge was so late, that was for sure. </p><p>A South Blue native with a dark past joins up with his brother on the Grand Line. A series of adventures and conflicts face him as he attempts to do the thing he promised when he was eight. However, some conflicts may prove impossible to overcome as he struggles with his father's identity, death, and losing control over his devil fruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Then

“I'm setting off, Captain, my Captain.” Rogue said with a smirk as he leaned against his barrel. “I'll meet you in a year, don't worry.”

“I won't!” Luffy grinned. “Be safe, and don't get lost, shishishi.”

Rogue waved as his boat floated further away, his dark blue hair waving in the breeze. His smirk grew as he turned around to look forward. The sea was open for him to explore. One year, and he'll be back to meet his captain.

Now

Rogue knocked back another shot, a smirk on his face as the crowd watched him in shock. He ran a hand through his hair, then propped an elbow on the table and leaned toward his opponent with a challenging tilt of his head. The other man was clearly drunk off his ass and the pirate was sure to win.

“Your turn, bud.” Rogue said. The other man lifted his own shot with a trembling hand to drink and fell forward.

“And the undisputed winner is Bree!” The announcer called. Rogue tossed back another before standing up.

“That’s it for me.” Rogue said, taking his winnings from the announcer. The crowd dispersed with disappointment. Rogue began to walk out but a calender caught his eye. He balked, frozen in place. No, it couldn’t be. 

He was late!

 

The docks were near empty when Rogue arrived, and the first thing he noticed was his boat was missing. Rogue cursed, kicking a nearby barrel in anger. How was he going to get back to East Blue like this? Who was he kidding, Luffy wouldn’t wait for him if Rogue was late. He was months late even. Rogue sighed, sitting down on the barrel he kicked over. Looks like he’ll have to follow Luffy’s trail to the Grand Line. Where to start though? 

A newspaper flew into Rogue’s face and he fought it off with a string of curses. He looked down at the paper and gaped.

“Thank you.” He breathed before grinning. Monkey D. Luffy, 300 million berri reward. Good job, Lu. 

Rogue stood up and stretched. He froze in place. Today must be his lucky day or the winds were especially kind to him, because, if he wasn’t mistaken, that was a pirate flag with Luffy’s signature hat. His grin grew. It looked like they were just leaving, which was great, because he didn’t think any of his previous opponents were too happy with him. 

He took off with a sprint, his blue backpack hitting his back. They weren’t too far from the docks. Rogue didn’t hesitate to jump off the dock even with the ship as far as it was. He landed gracefully on the railing, inciting many surprised shouts. He held a hand over his black on grey panama hat so it wouldn’t fall off and stood up before he fell over.

“Yo!” Rogue said, grinning down at the crew. His eyes roamed it. “Woah, Luffy moves fast.”

“Who are you?” A girl with red hair demanded. 

“What, Luffy didn’t tell you about me?” Rogue smirked, jumping down from his perch. He feigned a hurt look. “I thought I meant more than that.”

“Just answer the damn question, shitty stranger.” A blond snapped, his eyebrow twitching in irritation.

“Rogue!” Two stretchy bits of flesh came at him and Rogue adopted a very truthfully scared look.

“No, wait, Luffy!” Was all he was able to get out before the familiar straw hatted boy collided with his middle, crashing them into the railing that somehow withstood impact. Rogue groaned from the small pain, more for show than anything. “We talked about this, Lu.”

“Shishishishi, Rogue is late!” Luffy laughed, lifting his head to grin up at Rogue. 

“Yeah, I lost track of time, sorry.” Rogue admitted. “Can I get up now?”

Luffy let him sit up and Rogue drew the leg that wasn’t trapped by the clingy pirate up to rest his arm on. Rogue nodded to the group of baffled pirates with a smirk.

“Nice crew, Lu. You sure pick out some lookers.” Rogue commented. Luffy laughed again.

“Don’t talk about Nami-swan and Robin-swan like that!” The blond shouted, eyebrow twitching again. Robin smirked.

“Unless Nami and Robin are yours and that swordsman's names, I wasn’t talking about them, blondie.” Rogue responded. The crew looked even more shocked somehow, making Rogue laugh. 

“Shishishi, everyone, this is Rogue, my big brother!” Luffy said, still grinning.

“What?” Everyone shouted. Rogue laughed again.

“Luffy, how many brothers do you have?” The redhead sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“Three!” Luffy answered. “There’s Ace, you just met him, and --”

“I just missed Ace?” Rogue interrupted. He groaned, letting his head fall back. “Man, I always miss the fun stuff.”

“This is Rogue, and then there’s Sabo!” Luffy continued. 

Rogue looked to the side, slightly peeved at the mention of Sabo. The noble boy had left the to set sail. Sure, he almost died, but, according to a follow up letter to the one Sabo left from a guy named Dragon, Sabo was alive and well. He just had no memory and the doctors don’t want to overwhelm him. They don’t know what it would do to his mind. 

“Ah, but Sabo doesn’t remember us right now!” Luffy remembered. Rogue rolled his eyes.

“Anyways, there’s only the three of us, and we have no sisters so no worries.” Rogue said, before anyone could comment on that last comment. He tilted his head as he remembered. “Well, there’s Gramps, but I think that’s it.”

“Jiji’s scary.” Luffy made a face, finally untangling his limbs from Rogue. “Anyway, Rogue is on our crew!”

“Technically, the first crewmate, but it's been a while.” Rogue said, grinning as he stood up and stretched. Then, he bowed low. “Thank you for taking care of Lu, he can get in trouble very easily.” He stood straight and smiled gently, unlike his other smiles. “I’m Bree D. Rogue, Jack of All Trades. I currently have no bounty because I’ve been just scouting ahead for Lu. But, ah, I guess that was useless because I was late to meet Lu back home.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Rogue.” A dark haired woman said politely. Rogue smiled at her then blinked in surprise.

“Wait, Nico Robin? Roronoa Zoro?” The swordsman he’d briefly flirted with just nodded. “You don’t kid around, Lu.”

“I only have the best on my crew!” Luffy said.

“That’s right.” Rogue shook his head, of course. Only Lu. “So, who else is the best of whatever?”

“Nami is the best navigator,” The redhead. “Usopp is the best sniper,” Rogue remembered him from Luffy’s stories of Yassop’s son, the long nose was unmistakable. “Sanji is the best cook,” Well, Rogue would have to test that, he skipped breakfast. “And Chopper is the best doctor!”

“If Luffy chose you, I don’t doubt it.” Rogue said, grinning. 

“So, what do you do?” Chopper, the little reindeer, asked. Rogue rubbed his neck sheepishly. 

“A little of everything, really.” Rogue admitted. “While I was training with my brothers, I wanted to do everything, cuz, you know kids they do things in extremes. So I learned to be proficient in everything.”

“So you use a sword?” Zoro finally looked interested in the conversation, speaking over Chopper and Usopp’s wows.

“Probably not as well as you, but yeah.” Rogue said. “But, I, uh, may have lost my sword.”

“How’d you do that?” Luffy asked, frowning. Rogue blushed in embarrassment. 

“Stupid sore losers stole it.” Rogue pouted, looking down. “It wasn’t even all that good of a sword, but I had it since I was a kid.”

“Shishishi.” Luffy laughed at Rogue’s misfortune. Rogue glared at his little brother and his hand shot out, dragging Luffy into a headlock.

“Yeah, well, you lost Ace’s pipe in Goa!” Rogue said, rubbing his knuckles on Luffy’s head. The younger just laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Rogue's past is revealed as an unexpected guest arrives.

Then

“Your group hurt Usopp?” Rogue asked Franky, as the Merry sailed them away from danger. The cyborg nodded, not proud of what he’d done clearly. Still…

There was a bang as the cyborg was thrown back by the force of Rogue’s right hook. Some of the crew shouted protests, but Rogue didn’t care.

“If he’d been hurt anymore than he was, you’d get a lot more than that. Even so, Luffy wants you on our crew and his intuition is a force to be reckoned with.” Rogue said, standing over Franky. His glare was dark and so was his voice. “You hurt a crewmate, a nakama. Do so again, and the parts of you that aren’t metal will need to be replaced, permanently.”

“Rogue…” Sniper king, clearly Usopp, whispered in awe. Rogue hated that he’d gotten lost in Water Seven and only found out on the way to Enies Lobby.

“Anyways, thanks for your help!” Rogue grinned, holding a hand out to help Franky up. The crew balked at Rogue’s sudden personality change. 

“Shishishi.” Luffy just laughed.

 

Rogue was standing behind Sanji in fear after the wall was smashed. The cook paid no mind to Rogue as the giant marine made his way inside. 

“Dumb kid, never learns. Just as careless as ever.” 

The marine flew past the crew guarding Luffy and Rogue squeaked. 

“Rise and shine!” With that, Luffy was punched into the ground. 

“Ow, that hurt!” Luffy cried out, now awake. 

“How dare you sleep while I come visit!” The marine shouted. His head snapped toward Rogue and the Jack squeaked again, hurrying to hide behind Sanji. “And you! Hiding is cowardly, Bree D. Rogue.”

“Yeah, well, you’re mean!” Rogue responded, not as literate as usual. The marine just laughed. He grabbed Luffy and shot over and grabbed Rogue the same way, by the collar. 

“Hey, you leave our captain and Rogue alone!” Chopper tried, but ducked as the marine turned his glare on him.

“Jiji, stop it!” Luffy finally said, struggling.

“Jiji?!” The crew shouted. Garp laughed again. 

“C’mon, Gramps, we just got away from a buster call.” Rogue complained. Garp brought his arms together, causing Luffy’s and Rogue’s heads to clash. The two brothers groaned in pain.

 

“Your brother isn’t going to be happy.” Garp said, standing next to Rogue as they watched the fight.

“What do you mean?” Rogue asked stiffly.

“You know what I mean. I hope your crew will be able to convince him otherwise, or you won’t go far.” 

 

Ten years ago

“Big Bwothew, why do I have to stay hewe?” 

“Just a few more years and you'll be strong enough to join me, hang in there.”

“I'm scawed, take me with you!”

 

Now

Rogue twisted his wrist to test out the sword in his hand, making a face at the weight. It was too heavy for him. He put it back in the stand and grabbed another. Too light. Did they have any good swords here? At this rate, he won’t be able to battle Zoro for a while. Rogue sighed and picked up one last sword. The hilt on this one was grey. The grip was perfect. He clenched his fist around it tightly and then loosely. He twisted his wrist and smiled at the smooth moving sword.

“I’ll take this one.” Rogue said, handing the vendor the correct amount of berri. He started walking away, placing the sword on his belt. After a second, he took it out and put it on the other side. There, that was better. 

Rogue walked down the street market, intent on finding Sanji. They’d gone to the market together, but Rogue got distracted by the sword stand. The Jack paused, tilting his head as if listening to something. People walked around him as he focused on the near silent whispers in his ear. Very suddenly, Rogue snapped his gaze to the left, where there was another stretch of market.

“Thanks.” Rogue whispered idly, walking down the road. The blue hair around his neck ruffled in a slight breeze. Sanji was about a minute away from that turn, looking at a selection of meat. “Almost done?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Sanji said, frowning a little in concentration. He looked up at Rogue. “You found a sword?”

“Aura.” Rogue answered, drawing the sword. He studied the sturdy blade with a smile. “Kind of a diamond in the rough if you ask me. The swords it was with were unbalanced.”

“Well, now that you have your sword,we can get back to the Sunny.” Sanji said.

The two started down the market road; Rogue put Aura back in her place. The Sunny was a beautiful ship. Rogue had to congratulate Franky for his fine workmanship, but, like the rest of the crew, he missed the Merry terribly. She was a fine ship, something that could never be replaced. However, the Sunny was more suited for their growing crew. 

Rogue paused much like he did earlier, head tilted as a whisper passed his ear again. Sanji noticed his companion falling behind and stopped as well and looking back curiously.

“Why do you do that?” Sanji asked.

“Huh?” Rogue asked, snapping out of his trance.

“You stop like you hear something, why?” Sanji rephrased.

“Oh, right, I can't believe it hasn't come up yet.” Rogue blushed, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. “When I was -- we need to go, now.”

He'd been interrupted by a louder whisper and had jumped into a run, grabbing Sanji’s arm along the way to make the cook follow. Sanji cursed, barely catching himself. 

“What's going on?” Sanji bit out, irritated.

“I'll explain later, we need to get to Sunny, right now.” Rogue tossed over his shoulder. His face darkened and his voice lowered as he said, “We have a visitor.”

 

Now Gramps, Rogue could understand. In his own twisted way, the old man was just checking up on his grandsons. While unwanted, it was understandable. It was also easy to explain to the crew. They all had guardians that loved them. But Roue had no idea how to explain this.

“Rogue, get your dumb ass out here!” A man with short black hair and furious green eyes had a sword drawn and was standing on Luffy’s special seat.

“Calm down, asshat. I’m right here.” Rogue snapped, eyebrow twitching as he boarded the Sunny with Sanji on his heels. The rest of the crew was armed and prepared to fight on the grass. Rogue was tempted to let them at it. “Guys, it's okay, I know this guy.”

They tentatively, and reluctantly in some cases, lowered their guard. Rogue clenched his teeth, preparing for the shitstorm that was going to arise and made his way to the front of the group.

“What the fuck are you thinking, Rogue?” The man roared, not moving from his place. “A pirate, seriously? Pirates are nothing but worthless trash!”

“Oh, please be quiet, Roland, you're lowering the IQ of the entire boat.” Rogue rolled his eyes. “If you pulled your head out of your ass, you'd see the corruption of your dear marines.”

“Stop acting all high and mighty, you're making yourself look foolish.” Roland replied just as smoothly, leaping down from the lion head.

“You're the one looking foolish. What, you think we're not strong enough to take on your crew, Mister Commander?” Rogue mocked, walking forward. The crew behind him shifted quietly.

“I was hoping I could talk you out of this. Either way, you'll be coming with me where I can keep an eye on you.” Roland snapped. Rogue's eyes flashed and they stopped nose to nose.

“I am not that helpless child you left on Dawn Island anymore.” Rogue said, dangerously. “Not once did you visit, so don’t act so familiar.”

“You say you’re not a child, but you sure do act like one.” Roland countered.

“Rogue!” Luffy yelled. The Jack jerked back, his hand falling from his sword. He hadn’t realized he had been reaching for it. 

“Sorry, Captain.” Rogue said tightly, slowly retreating to stand with the understandably confused crew without turning his back on Roland. 

“Monkey D. Luffy.” Roland said the captain’s name slowly and deliberately with a sneer on his face. “Where are Ace and Sabo? Tricking more children down the path of evil?”

Luffy frowned in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Rogue has taken to a life of crime after meeting you three, I don’t think that’s a coincidence.” 

“Coundence?” Luffy struggled with the confusing word while Rogue stood, fuming, next to him. “A mystery word!”

“Luffy would never!” Nami snapped, understanding Roland’s meaning unlike Luffy.

“Luffy is too stupid to trick someone.” Sanji added with no malice.

“I always wanted to be a pirate, Roland.” Rogue said. “I just never told you.”

“Hey, Luffy, who is this anyway?” Zoro asked, saving the teen from his confused headache.

“Ah, right!” Luffy perked up. “Roland is Rogue’s brother!”

Silence fell over the crew. Rogue mentally groaned at Luffy’s lack of tact. Of course the naive teen wouldn’t think any of this was strange. He truly believed that Ace, Sabo, Rogue, and him were brothers, and that their relationship was no different than Rogue’s and Roland's. Well, Luffy always had a strange sort of logic.

“What?!”

“Roland and I are biological brothers.” Rogue explained, a fond smile on his lips. “I bet Luffy never explained that Ace, Sabo, and I are adopted by his grandfather.”

“Why would I?” Luffy asked with that adorable confusion. Rogue crushed him with a one-armed side hug, mentally squealing at his adorable brother. The only thing keeping him from smothering Luffy with hugs and actual squees, was Roland’s presence.

“Don’t worry about it.” Rogue said. His smile fell and he looked sternly at Roland. “Luffy never forced or tricked piracy on us. We all joined of our freewill and, mostly, sane minds.”

“Trying to take any of us by force will be useless.” Robin said, most likely remembering Enies Lobby. “Our captain will save us and we will protect him to our best abilities.”

“We are the straw hat pirates. That will never change.” Usopp said.

“He saved us all at one point or another.” Nami said, crossing her arms.

“It was and always will be a choice that we make by being here.” Sanji added.

“We are meant to be here, bro.” Franky was serious for once, even with the tacked on ‘bro.’

“He’s our friend and captain!” Chopper said.

“We help him achieve his dream, and he’s helping us.” Zoro’s baritone spoke truth.

Roland looked as if struck by that last statement. He looked at Rogue, and the Jack practically felt the question. Rogue nodded simply. This crew was about nakama (if that makes sense), adventures, and dreams. Rogue will complete his mother's dream, the dream he took upon himself when she died.

To travel to the end of the New World no matter what.

Rogue’s hand twitched with an aborted movement upward. His neck lay bare and cold in memory of his lost treasure. His mother’s sealed locket of ashes.

“Roland, whatever idea you have that I was coerced into this life is wrong.” Rogue said. “If I’m making a mistake, I have to learn it by myself.”

“Fine.” Roland’s lips imitated their mother’s angry pursed lips perfectly. “I don’t approve, but I won’t interfere unless I feel that you are in danger.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death may be unavoidable for the Jack of All Trades as he relapses and relives some of the worst memories of his childhood.

Then

Only Luffy. That’s all Rogue could think. Only Luffy would meet a skeleton of all things and ask if he poops. Rogue stood there, pinching the bridge of his nose. The skeleton, Brook, was taking Luffy’s strangeness in stride and it was going well. It was strange to see a skeleton eat, but who was Rogue to complain. He had those three bottomless pits as brothers (mindfully ignoring how much he eats when Sanji has enough vegetarian food). Even Roland was a monster at the table.Though, the shadow thing took precedence over the impossibilities of a living skeleton. 

 

“A beautiful lady swordsman brought meat and a teddy bear!”

Rogue jumped up with grabby hands, clutching the closest cute thing. That just so happened to be Luffy.

“Ehh?” Rogue drawled, eyes half closed and still waking up. He didn’t let go of Luffy even as he complained. “This ain’t a teddy bear.”

“That’s what you worry about?” Usopp deadpanned. Rogue just made a noncommittal noise and cuddled Luffy closer. The younger brother made no complaints, going about normally. He was used to Rogue’s clinginess. When they were little, Rogue tended to just cling onto Luffy and glare at the others. Soon, Ace and Sabo were caught in the fray, but otherwise Luffy was the main victim. The others were used to it now, having found the two either napping together or Rogue reading to Lu with the younger cuddled on his side.

“I’m a what?” Rogue woke up more as someone mentioned where his shadow went to. 

“A man-bear hybrid.” 

“Cool.”

 

“Wind!” Rogue said, bracing himself on the edge of the cement top floor that was crumbling down. His companions looked at him oddly as he got in position. “Please be in a helpful mood!”

He jumped off, eliciting shouts from Nami. A whisper passed by his ear and the unusual sensation of something catching him almost caught him off guard. He hadn’t actually expected a response, but rolled with it. His arm shot out, sending a barrage of his special knives toward his opponent. His aim was true and Rogue let out a victory laugh as the zombie creature fell.

Then, he slipped.

 

“Yo, Rogue.” Zoro said from his pallet, ignoring the partying around them. Rogue rolled his head to look over at the swordsman. “You okay? That was a nasty fall.”

“It’s nothin’.” Rogue brushed off, though not daring to move. His ribs were bandaged heavily and he was under strict orders of bed rest. “She was feeling a bit testy from me ignoring her, but she’d never really hurt me.”

“Who’s she, and how did you do that anyway?” Zoro asked.

“The wind.” Rogue answered with a smirk. “I ate the spirit-spirit fruit, I see and communicate with all spirits. The spirit of elements and animals.”

 

Now

Rogue coughed gently into his elbow, but otherwise ignored the sensation as he continued to work on sharpening his knives. Usopp watched with interest, his own ammunition lying on his end of the table. The knives were as small as a human’s pinkie finger and silver. They each had a sharp point that Rogue had been working the past hour and a half on. Along the blade was the tiny words “Jack of All.” He’d seen his wanted poster and the public’s uncreative name for him. His reward was on par with Zoro’s.

“What are those for?” Usopp asked, finally.

“My Spirit-Spirit assault attack needs these knives in order to be executed perfectly.” Rogue said, eyeing the one in his hand carefully as he referred to his special attack that ended with the rough drop. He coughed into his elbow again, putting down the knife. 

“Are you okay?” Usopp asked, raising a worried eyebrow.

“I’m fine, it’s probably all that damn smoke that Sanji emits like a chimney.” Rogue said, voice rough. “I haven’t gotten sick since…”

He trailed off, catching sight of a strange pattern on his left wrist poking out of his sleeve. Panicked gripped the Jack as he shoved the sleeve upward. Black, vein like lines covered his forearm, stilling his heart. Rogue stared unseeing at them, remembering the last time he saw them.

“Rogue?” He saw Usopp’s dark hand coming up to touch his arm and he jerked back, falling off the bench.

“Don’t touch me!”

How long have they been there? Why hasn’t he noticed them?

“What’s wrong?” He could hear the fear in Usopp’s voice. Good, they should all be afraid. There was only one thing the veins could mean.

“I need to get out of here.” Rogue scrambled up and stumbled to the door. He pushed the door open, already feeling the weakness in his bones. 

“Rogue! Look at this fish I caught!” Luffy’s triumphant shout only fed to the panic, Rogue was feeling.

“Chopper!” Rogue shouted, his voice shaking in clear panic and terror. “Ch-chopper, quarantine me, right now!”

“Why?” The reindeer asked, in his sweet, innocent confusion. 

“I’ll explain once I’m sure you are all safe.” Rogue said, slumping against the wall.

“Rogue,” Sanji started, moving to help him.

“Don’t touch me!” He screeched, jerking himself away. “If I’m not in quarantine, you all could die!”

Silence enveloped the crew.

 

“Thank you.” Rogue sighed in relief, letting his head fall against the glass separating him and the crew.

“Now will you tell us what’s wrong?” Sanji asked tersely. The entire crew was gathered in front of the glass wall. Rogue winced at the clearly worried looks. He had been hasty, but never would he say he overreacted.

“I’ve never seen any disease that creates marks like that.” Chopper added, full doctor mode activated as he looked at Rogue’s arm. Rogue set his jaw and sat on the one bed that was in the quarantined area.

“You wouldn’t.” Rogue said, not looking at his friends. He absentmindedly rubbed his marked forearm. “It’s a disease localised in the South Blue. Only one person in all of history was known to survive it.”

“Who was that? Maybe we can find them and see if they have an antidote!” Chopper perked up at the possibility of saving his friend. 

“They have no useful information for you.” Rogue said softly. “It was me.”

 

“Mommy!” A short, blue haired child slid into the bedroom with a grin. As he went to run into the room, he tripped over his long t-shirt.

“Rogue, be careful.” A voice called from further in the room, laughing slightly. “You bruise easily, remember?”

“I will, mommy!” Rogue promised, scrambling to his feet. Behind him, another kid strolled leisurely into the room with a bored expression. His black hair lazily covered one eye and he actually wore both pants and a shirt, unlike Rogue. 

“Come here, you!” Bree D. Mary growled playfully as she stalked toward Rogue. Rogue’s laughter screeched as he turned to run from his mom. The blue haired woman scooped Rogue up, lifting him up to look at him. Rogue giggled at his mom’s playful smile. “Got you, Roguie!”

“He’s getting too old for that, Mom.” Roland huffed, dropping into a chair. 

“Oh, hush, Roland.” Mary scolded lightly. She shifted Rogue up a bit more and to the side so he sat on his hip. “If I can pick him up, then he’s not too old. Besides, he’s only seven.”

“Whatever.” Roland rolled his eyes, knowing his mom had a weird amount of strength for an ex-trader from the Grand Line. Mary just smiled and ruffled Roland’s hair, making him squeak out a protest. 

“And you’re only nine.” Mary reminded him. Her sleeve shifted up slightly and Rogue squealed in surprise.

“Mommy, mommy, mommy!” Rogue said, excitedly. Mary turned her smile to him, and brought the hand back up to shift him again.

“What is it, Blueberry?” Mary asked, moving some of his pesky long bangs.

“Look! we have matching awt on ouw awms!” Rogue exclaimed, showing her his left arm. She gasped, grabbing his wrist to look at his arm, and then looking at her own in panic. Rogue didn’t understand her fear at the pretty black zig zags that slowly decorated both arms.

 

“What do you know about this disease?” Chopper asked. He had kicked out the rest of the crew, so he could get down to business. Rogue looked at the ceiling from where he had rested in the bed.

“It’s called the Black Poison.” Rogue said, his voice cut off from emotion. “It’s extremely rare and only the islands infected knew about it. That’s why you won’t find it in any medical journal. Well, I know that’s the case with Haruka Island. The only doctor on the island was the first to die. The first signs are black vein like markings on the arms. As the disease spreads, the markings spread too. When the markings reach the heart, time has run out and the patient is dead.”

“What are the other symptoms?” Chopper asked, not looking up from his journal.

“Weakness, fainting, temporary blindness, heart failure.” Rogue recited. 

“How did you survive the first time?”

“I have no idea, all I know was that I was the only one.” 

A knock at the door interrupted any further questions, for which Rogue was grateful. Chopper cried out a “come in,” and the door opened to show Sanji. The man had a cigarette dangling from his lips, a true sign of his stress. In his right hand, he held a tray. 

“I have dinner, for ya.” Sanji said, needlessly, stalking forward. As he went to place the tray on the table in front of the glass, Rogue spoke up.

“I won’t be able to eat.” Rogue said, bluntly. He sent an apologetic look at Sanji.

“Why not?” Sanji frowned.

“One of the main characteristics of the Black Poison is that it starves the victim. Any and all food smells and tastes like shit no matter what you do to it, and if you eat anyway, your body completely rejects it.” Rogue said. Sanji looked pained at that, glancing down at the tray. Rogue followed his gaze and felt a pang as he realized that his favorite carrot soup and grilled cheese sat on it. His stomach, for the first time ever, rejected even the idea of his favorite foods. 

“I’ll figure it out.” Sanji said. “I’ll find something you can eat.”

“Sanji-” Rogue started as the cook went to leave, tray in hand. He stopped in front of the door.

“No one starves on this ship.” Sanji said, not looking back. With that, he left the infirmary. Rogue stared at the closed door, his eyes filled with agony.

 

“C’mon, Roguie.” Roland’s voice was desperate as he pressed a cup to Rogue’s tightly closed lips. “You need to eat!”

“Mmm-mm.” Rogue protested, shaking his head. A slightly tan hand ran through black hair as Roland gave up.

“You have to eat sometime.” Roland said, weakly. He cast a look behind him to the other bed, where their mother lay, sleeping fitfully. 

“Big Bwothew.” Rogue said, quietly. “I don’t feel good.”

“I know, Roguie.” Roland sighed, looking back at the blue haired child. “Why don’t you get some sleep? Maybe you’ll feel better tomorrow.”

Rogue nodded, shimming the covers up to his chin. He stared at Roland with big eyes. “Is Mommy gonna feel bettew too?”

“If you do, she will too.” Roland said, brushing Rogue’s hair back, sadly. “No get some sleep, little brother.”

 

“Rogue!” Luffy cried out from his seat on one of the beds. He had a big smile as he swung his legs back and forth. “Tell me another story, Rogue!”

Rogue felt his lips twitch into a smile. Luffy’s happiness was contagious. The younger boy never understood the severity of sickness and injuries, mainly because it was rare for him to have major experiences with either.

“What kind of story, Luffy?” Rogue asked, his voice weak. He cleared his throat with a wince.

“Tell the one about the prince again!” Luffy said. Rogue nodded, smiling fully. He, too, loved the Prince story.

“Give me a second, I think the book is on that shelf.” Rogue said, forcing his voice to be a bit stronger. He threw the blankets back and stood up carefully. He had the book, as well as a couple of others, for when one of the younger crew members were sick or injured. While they were older than their actions made them seem, they enjoyed every one of Rogue’s storybooks.

He stumbled over to the bookshelf, and spotted the particular book that Luffy wanted on the top shelf above some medical journals. He reached up for it, his height surely helping him. As Rogue grasped it, everything went black and he felt a sharp pain in various places.

“Rogue!”

Tiny hands grabbed onto the counter and an equally small body hefted himself up. Usually, a feat like this was easy, but Rogue felt a bit weak. He scooted across the counter toward a previously confiscated toy.

“Rogue! What are you doing?” The little thief was already back to the edge of the counter when his brother shouted. 

“Nothing!” Rogue claimed, starting to climb back down. 

“Wait right there, I’ll come help you.” Roland sighed.

Suddenly, Rogue found himself on the floor with Roland looking anxiously at his face. His older brother appeared to have been shaking his shoulders to wake him up. 

“Rogue, are you okay?” Roland asked, panic clear in his tone. Wordlessly, Rogue nodded, wondering what happened. Roland sighed in relief, lifting Rogue up into a hug. “Don’t do that again, okay? From now on, you’re staying in bed!”

“-ogue, are you alright?” Hands were on his shoulder’s, shaking him. Dazed, Rogue thought about how that couldn’t be. He was inside a glass box for quarantine, no one should be able to touch him. 

His eyes fluttered open and Sanji formed in front of him, panic on his face. Still dazed from the fainting spell, Rogue was quiet as the deja vu hit him. Sanji stopped shaking his shoulders when he saw Rogue’s eyes were open. Vaguely, Rogue remembered hearing the door open before everything went black. That must’ve been Sanji with his latest attempt at a meal for him.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” Rogue asked, voice raspy. “You'll get infected.”

“Of course you’d worry about that.” Sanji scoffed, shaking his head. “What were you even doing?”

“I was getting a book to read for Luffy.” Rogue said. 

“You should be staying in bed, shithead.” Sanji scolded. He stood up and bent down to pick him up.

“Wha-what are you doing?” Rogue said, a blush forming as he struggled from Sanji arms.  
“Well, as you have proven yourself unable to handle the task of standing, I thought it’d be best to carry you to the bed to prevent more fainting.”

Wow, Rogue was really out of it. He couldn’t even think of a witty response or even a simple flirt. It didn’t sit right in his flirty, sarcastic self. As he let himself be carried to bed, he internally grumbled at himself.

“Are you feeling okay?” Sanji asked suddenly, putting him back into bed. 

“Peachy, though I’d always imagined this scene a bit differently.” Rogue’s smirk was a little weak, as well as his flirty attempt. Sanji clearly noticed, as he simply just rolled his eyes. Usually his little remarks enticed a blush or spluttering from the older man, but clearly neither of their hearts were into it.

“Is Chopper any closer to finding a cure?” Sanji asked. Rogue’s weak smirk fell and he looked away.

“No.” He just said.

“How far have the marks gone?”

Rogue’s hand fisted his shirt sleeve in remembrance. He’d kept his long sleeved shirt on; the marks were just a ticking clock and he could deal without the hourglass, thank you very much. The action seemed to answer Sanji’s question, because he said nothing more of the black veins.

“Do you want to try the newest attempt?” Sanji asked instead. As he went to move toward the tray, Rogue’s hand shot out and grabbed Sanji’s wrist. Sanji stopped, thankfully. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t see.” Rogue said, tightly.

His face was looking toward the door but all he saw was black. His heart sped up in fear, his grip bruising. Sanji didn’t complain.

 

“Woland! Woland!” Rogue screeched. The sounds of running graced his ears, but as nothing but darkness came to his eyes, Rogue just stared straight ahead. His hands were fisting the sheets and tears filled his eyes.

He hated the darkness.

“Rogue! What is it?” Hands ghosted over his arms worriedly.

“Evewything is black, I’m scawed, Woland!” Rogue sobbed. Arms circled his body and he felt grounded. Rogue hugged back, sobbing into his brother’s shoulder.

“It’s alright, I’m right here.” Roland said, voice tight with fear.

 

“Sanji, I can’t see.” Rogue repeated, his voice shaking. The darkness had taken over gradually and he hadn’t noticed until everything was black.

“Luffy’s already getting Chopper, do you need anything?” Sanji asked.

“Don’t leave me.” Rogue blurted, his heart still racing. He blushed as he admitted, “I, I’m scared of the dark.”

Surprisingly, Sanji didn’t laugh as Rogue had expected him too. He simply sat down beside him and let Rogue cling to his side. The fear slowly receded the longer they sat. Rogue’s head was resting against Sanji’s shoulder when he next spoke.

“This is the last stage before heart failure.” Rogue said, quietly. Sanji’s body stiffened in response, but Rogue pressed on. “If Chopper doesn’t find a cure-”

“He will.” Sanji interrupted. “We won’t let you die.”

“But if there’s no way to save me, if I do die.” Rogue insisted. “Don’t-don’t let Luffy see it. Have someone take him fishing on the Mini Merry if you have to. If I die, if one of his brothers die and he sees it, he won’t be able to take it. It will kill him, if he’s unable to do anything. He doesn’t understand this already.”

“We might not be able to stop him from seeing.”

“Have them go now, just don’t let him be here.”

No more was said; the sounds of Chopper and Luffy arriving interrupted any further talk.

 

“Woland?” Rogue blinked, his vision was back. Roland’s head was on the bed, slight snores coming from his prone body. “Woland?”

Roland jerked up, awake almost instantly. “What’s wrong?”

“The pwetty mawks awe gone.” Rogue pouted, not understanding the significance.

“What?” Roland sat up and grabbed Rogue’s arm. Sure enough, there was no sign of the black veins. “Mom!”

Roland shot out of his seat, hope in his voice. If Rogue was better, that meant Mary had to be too. Right? Mary was still on her bed when Roland reached it. He shook her gently.

“Mom?” Roland asked.

Rogue clambered out of bed. It was time to wake Mom up! Rogue loved doing that.

“Mommy, Mommy, I’m all bettew!” Rogue announced, join Roland beside their mother’s bed.

Mary’s eyes fluttered open and she looked, unseeingly, at her sons.

“Rogue, Roland?” She whispered.

“Rogue’s all better now, Mom!” Roland said, though his heart was not in it when he saw a glimpse of black veins on her left arm.

“That’s great, honey!” She said. Her unmarked arm reached out toward Roland’s voice and he moved forward to hug her. “You too, my blueberry.”

Rogue, innocent to his mother’s condition, squealed in delight as he squeezed next Roland to hug Mary. After a moment, she pulled away, her hand caressing Roland’s cheek. The nine year old sniffled, but moved into her hand. She smiled gently.

“My two beautiful boys.” She said, quietly. “You are my greatest creations. I just know you two will grow up and achieve the most wonderful adventures.” She stopped, gasping.

“Mommy?” Rogue asked confused. 

“Mommy is leaving soon.” She continued.

“Can I come too?” Rogue asked innocently.

“No, sweetheart.” Mary said. “But don’t worry, you will find a new family, and I promise it will be the most perfect family. Just don’t lose hope, and remember, Mommy loves the both of you very, very much.”

She smiled at them, even as breath left her body for the last time.

 

Rogue had been out for half an hour now, and time was ticking. Sanji’s lips clenched around the cigarette as he remembered Rogue’s request. Closing his eyes and sighing in defeat, the cook dropped the completed cigarette and stomped it out.

“Marimo, I need to talk to you.” Sanji said, tersely, though the insult lacked the usual bite. Confused, the swordsman walked away from where the others were by Rogue’s bed. Sanji had already been away from them, having been thinking over Rogue’s words. 

“What is it, Curly brow?” Zoro asked.

“I need you to take Luffy on the Mini Merry to go fishing.” Sanji said, quietly. Zoro went to protest, but Sanji cut him off with a meaningful glare. “Rogue said earlier that he didn’t want Luffy on the ship if he dies.”

“He won’t die.” Zoro snapped.

“Just do it.” Sanji said. Zoro glared at him, but nodded.

“Fine, but only because Rogue asked.” Zoro grumbled. “He won’t die, cook. Rogue would never leave Luffy behind.”

“No one can win against death.” Sanji said, looking at Rogue’s prone body. “Not even those brothers.”

Zoro didn’t say anything for a moment, taking in Sanji’s words. Hand gripping his swords as a sign of discomfort, Zoro called, “Oi, Luffy! We’re going fishing.”

The naive captain, blind to the severity of the situation, cheered and ran out of the room, most likely to get his fishing gear. As Zoro pushed past Sanji to follow Luffy, he said one last thing.

“He won’t die.”

 

“I found it!” Chopper cheered, causing Sanji to choke on his twelfth cigarette. He’d been experimenting with a vial of Rogue’s blood since the Jack had been quarantined, looking for a cure.

“Chopper?” Rogue’s raspy voice surprised them even more than Chopper’s sudden yell. Chopper scrambled down his chair and over to Rogue as quick as his little body could.

“I have the cure, Rogue!” Chopper said, grinning. “Here, you have to take it now.”

With Chopper’s help, Rogue swallowed the small green dose of medication. Following immediately after was a coughing fit that made Sanji wince in sympathy. Rogue laid his head back down, tired after that minute long fit.

“Thank you, Chopper.” He said, smiling. His eyes were staring forward, unseeing. 

“How do you feel?” Usopp asked, wringing his hat nervously. Rogue gasped suddenly, a grimace overtaking the smile.

“My heart hurts.”

Chopper gasp, his hooves covering his mouth in horror.

“Was it too late?” Brook asked, solemnly. 

“Maybe. We’ll find out in a few minutes.” Robin said. Even her dark humor found no joke in a friend’s possible death.

“Guys.” Rogue forced out. Everyone fell silent, listening to him. “I’m not afraid, so don’t worry.”

“How can you say that?” Sanji demanded, throwing his cigarette to the floor in anger. He stomped on it. “How can you say that when you’d be leaving Luffy? When you’d be leaving all of us?”

“Because he’s with you.” Rogue said, smiling. “He’s with his new family. That’s what Nakama means to him, to me too. Eleven years ago, when my mom died, she was leaving us behind with no family. We didn’t know our dad, and other family was dead already. But when she died, she was smiling because she knew we would find our own family soon.

“And I did, I found Ace, Sabo, and Luffy and the all of you. I’m not afraid of dying because my family is here together. I’m not leaving anyone alone. You all have each other and soon, you might find someone who can fill the hole I’ve left.”

“No one could ever replace you.” Nami said, tears brimming in her eyes. By now, everyone had tears in their eyes. Even Sanji, his tears burning his eyes. 

“I know, but I’ll always be watching, like Mom watches me.” Rogue said. He grinned, tears rolling down the sides of his face. “I love you all.”

His grin softened as his last breath left.

There was only silence.

“Chopper!” Usopp yelled, shocking everyone. “Can’t you save him?”

“I-I-I-” The reindeer stammered, trying to remember what he could do. His eyes litup with hope. “CPR! Does anyone know CPR? If I do it, I could break his ribs because all of my transformations that can do it are too strong!”

“I do.” Sanji said, to everyone’s surprise. “Old man had everyone learn because we didn’t have a doctor.”

“Hurry, then!” Chopper said, moving out of the way. Sanji stalked forward in his place and put his hands in position.

Everyone was silent as he did thirty compressions, listened, then gave a breath. He kept repeating, determined to keep it going until Rogue was breathing. The longer it went, the less hope the rest of the crew had. Finally, Nami stepped forward to stop him.

She was interrupted by a sharp intake from the bed. Rogue coughed violently, curling in on himself as his heart beat harshly. His body hurt like hell after dying. 

 

Rogue leaned his head back, the wind whispering her soft words in his ear. A faint smile graced his lips as she berated him for dying, even for the few moments. The wind was finicky and rude, but he knew she hated the idea of losing him. Even if it was just because he was the only human who could hear her. A sharp tap hit the small of his back. It was only years of practice that kept him from tipping over the edge.

“Dumbass.”

Rogue grinned, recognizing Sanji’s soft curse as the man leaned his back against the railing next to Rogue.

“Are the others asleep?” Rogue asked. Sanji nodded, his head tilted as he carefully lit a new cigarette. He flicked the match to put it out and threw it overboard. 

“You’re a dumbass, you know.” Sanji said after a moment, drawing a draw from the cigarette. He looked away as he blew the smoke out. 

“How so?” Rogue asked, quietly. He’d already been berated by everyone else, sans Luffy. Sanji had been avoiding him all day, much to Rogue’s annoyance.

“You only sent Luffy away.” Sanji said, still looking in the opposite direction of Rogue. “Did you really think only he would be completely broken from your death?”

“Well, yeah.” Rogue admitted, confused. 

“What about Chopper, and Usopp. Nami, Robin, Franky, and Brook, even shitty Marimo wouldn’t recover. Luffy isn’t the only one attached to you, you know.” Sanji said.

They were silent for a moment as Rogue digested that. Sanji took another drag and let the smoke billow out lazily. Rogue licked his lips nervously and looked over at Sanji.

“What about you?” Rogue’s voice was almost inaudible. 

“None of us would recover.” Sanji said. Rogue’s head lifted up and he looked at Sanji in surprise.

“Sanji?”

“There’s food for you in the kitchen. I’m going up for watch.” Sanji said. Rogue watched him leave, turning his body around. Sanji didn’t say anything else as he ascended the ladder. Once he couldn’t see the cook anymore, Rogue slipped back on the deck.

He walked silently into the cabin and to the kitchen. There, in clear view, was a bowl of carrot soup and six grilled cheese sandwiches. Rogue leaned against the kitchen’s doorway as his heart finally gave.

Whether he liked it or not, whether Sanji knew or not, Rogue was falling for the cook. And Rogue didn’t know if he could handle it.


End file.
